Trick and Treat
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Based off of the Trick and Treat PV. Due to a bet, Hatsune Miku spends Halloween night in a dark and creepy forest. Little did she know what the night had in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, Dearies. *evil laugh* This is my Halloween special, a Vocaloid fanfic written for the scariest time of year. A real horror.

Or not. I actually wrote this back when I first became a Vocaloid fan and totally forgot about it. I found it a couple months back and - oh my Lord - it was the worst peice of literature I have ever had the unfortunate luck of reading. I did have a nice plot going so I rewrote it in this presentable form. It's also not scary. I'm not going to lie, I can't write horror to save my life.

-Ray

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid in any shape or form.

* * *

"Halloween again," Hatsune Miku sighed. Sure, she loved dressing up and it was fun trick-or-treating as a child, but she was sixteen now so her only option was to attend the parties that were thrown by her classmates. She didn't have any friends, not really, for she transferred to the school last year, and even in high school being the new kid sucked.

"Hey, Hatsune!" a nasally voice called.

Miku looked up. It was her classmate Neru, and she just loved to pick on Miku. Miku never understood why Neru always picked on her, but she didn't let any of it get to her. "Can I help you?" was all Miku had said to the yellow haired girl.

"I just want to let you know there's going to be a party at my house this Holloween," Neru smirked with pride.

"And I'm guessing you're here to tell me that I'm not invited," Miku said. Most of her classmates just ignored Miku, but Neru took the extra mile and tried to make Miku feel as miserable as humanly possible.

"Actually, I wanted to make a bet with you," Neru said. "You know the forest just a couple miles from here? The dark and scary one?"

Miku made herself look bored. "Yeah. So?"

"Well rumor has that it's haunted," Neru said. "If you can last three hours in there then I'll let you come to my party and I'll admit to everyone that you aren't really that bad."

"And if I lose?" Miku knew she wasn't going to like it but she had to ask.

"Let's just say a certain picture of a certain someone during summer break will be leaked onto the Internet," Neru said with a smirk that would make a demon jealous.

Miku shot up. "You mean the one . . ." She couldn't lead herself to finish her sentence.

"Yep!" Neru said. "I've been wanting to use it for a while, and what better way than forcing you to stay in the scariest place in the area?"

Miku burned with anger. "You're on!"

Of course what Miku didn't know was that Neru had no such picture, and it was pure dumb luck that her guess of Miku doing something embarassing this past summer proved to be true. This was, Miku was certain, going to be one interesting Halloween.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miku-Chan, what were you thinking?" IA said to her blue haired friend. IA was Miku's only friend in the entire school, and they weren't even in the same class.

"I was thinking what a peice of cake this will be," Miku said cooly as she took a bite of French fry. "Nobody but you knows that I used to live here when I was little and played in the forest all the time."

IA shook her head. "But you obviously don't know what has been happening since you moved away. The forest isn't a safe place anymore. It is said that on every Halloween night, inside the forest, the souls without bodies will become as real as you or I!"

"Pfffttt!" Miku spat. "That is just a story somebody came up with to scare everyone. I'll show that girl and stay the whole night in there!"

"Miku-Chan," IA sighed.

Miku smiled. "Don't worry, IA-Chan What's the worst that can happen?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku walked to the entrance of the forest, and all dressed up for Halloween too. She was an executioner fashioned in a knee length black dress, black boots, and black ribbons in her hair.

"All right, Hatsune," Neru, dressed as a sexy pink bunny, said, "here's the deal. My boys are patrolling all the exits so sneaking out is unlikely, but after three hours they'll leave so feel free to stay in there as long as you like." An evil smile spread across her face. "Maybe the monsters will kill you."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Miku thought. She knew Neru was just trying to scare her so she didn't let it bother her. Miku smirked. "Maybe if I had brought my ax . . ."

"What are you waiting for?" Neru asked, unaware of Miku's gory fantasy. "Get going."

So Miku entered the forest she walked in pretty deep. "This has changed since I played here last," she thought. She hadn't slept well the night before so she decided to rest. She sat down, leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes.

When she had them opened moments later she noticed how dark it had gotten. "I must have fallen asleep," she thought. Suddenly, she heard a whisper of a voice.

"It's her!"

"Can't be," another quiet voice said.

"It's been a long time, changes like that are to be expected."

". . . Are you sure?"

"Quit being in denial! You're just as sure as I am."

"Who's there?!" Miku shouted. She ran towards the direction of the voices and listened closely for more whispers but heard only nothing. "You're going crazy, Miku," she told herself. "Nobody else is here but you."

"Are you lost, ma'am?"

Miku jumped as she snapped her head to see who had spoken. In front of her was a girl who looked no more than twelve-years-old. She had shoulder length blonde hair and eyes whose color matched Miku's own. She wore a purple dress with pink and purple stockings and a pink bow on top of her head. Actually, Miku thought the girl was really cute.

"N-no," Miku gasped. She placed her hand on her heart and tried to laugh as she said "You really scared me. What's a little girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm not alone," she said in a sing-song voice. "My brother is here too!"

"Oh," was all Miku could say. She didn't exactly understand what children were doing out here.

The girl grabbed Miku's hand and began pulling her. "Would you like to come to my house?" she asked as she kept tugging on Miku's hand. "We haven't had visitors in a really long time and it would be so nice to have somebody to play with."

Miku could not find it in her to deny the little girl's request, but then again, what was she going to do until she could leave? "Okay," she chimed.

"YAY!" the girl squealed before trapping Miku in a tight hug. Letting go she said, "My name is Rin. What's your name?"

"Miku," Miku said cheerfully to the little girl while resisting the urge to pat her on the head.

The blond laughed and as she reached out, grabbed, and squeezed Miku's hand, "We're going to have so much fun together!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!" Rin sang as she let go of Miku's hand and ran ahead of her. Miku gasped at the sight. The girl's house was a mansion!

"Miku-Chan~," Rin called. When Miku walked closer Rin said, "This is my brother, Len."

Her brother, Len, looked exactly like Rin, the only difference being his hair was styled into a ponytail and instead of a dress he wore black shorts and shirt with white ruffles on his chest, and socks that were black and orange.

"Nice to meet you," Miku happily said to the boy.

"No, nice to meet you," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Would you like to come in?"

Miku nodded. She had to stifle another gasp when she entered the children's home and noticed that the mansion was unbelievibly bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. "Where are your parents?" Miku asked.

"They're gone," Rin laughed in a way that sent chills through Miku's spine.

"But they should be back at sunrise!" Len quickly threw in, as if he were in panic. He straightened himself and calmly said, "How about we have a snack? Does cinnamon sticks sound good?"

"Do you have syrup?" Miku asked, eyes lighting up at the mention of sweets.

"Only the best!" Rin cheered as she ran off to the kitchen, or so Miku assumed. The blond came back quickly with a tray of cinnamon sticks, tea, and, of course, syrup.

"This looks delicious!" Miku said, smelling the sweetness of the delicacies. "And smells so good too!"

As she she reached for a cup of tea Len asked, "Would you like some cream?"

Miku, who could never once turn down sweets in her entire life, agreed in a heartbeat. After Len added the cream, Miku sipped from the cup and tasted what seemed too good to be true. "Hmmm, this all taste so good!"

"I'm glad you like it, Miku-Chan!" Rin said, using the friendly honorific over the polite one. "And about that game, would hide-and-seek be okay?" she asked rather sheepishly.

Miku didn't understand why the girl was being so shy about the game request. "Any game is fine by me. If you want to play hide-and-seek, then hide-and-seek it is!"

"Really?" Rin's blue eyes lit right up. "Just one problem," she almost whispered, "neither of us know how to play hide-and-seek."

"How do you not know how to play hide-and-seek?" Miku asked with disbelief, chocking on one of the cinnamon sticks. All children know how to play hide-and-seek, right?

"Other kids never saw us as worthy playmates," Len said in a voice that scared the living daylights out of Miku. "We were always cast aside while everyone else played as if we weren't even there."

Miku could understand what these kids were going through. Since none of the kids had ever wanted to play with her, Miku had to be her own best friend and play with herself all the time. "Well, no worries!" she declared as she stood tall. "I'll teach you how!"

Rin jumped up and hugged Miku tightly. "Thank you so much, Miku-Chan!" She looked up at her. "Oh! You got a little syrup on your face." She then lifted up a finger and wiped Miku's cheek. "All better!" she chimed.

"So how do we play?" Len asked, eagerness written all over his face.

"Simple," Miku said, "you hide and I stand here and count to one hundred. After I finish counting I have to try to find you, and first person to be found has to be the seeker next."

"Sounds easy," Len said as he nodded confidently.

"You'll never find me!" Rin declared with a high pitched laugh.

"Okay," Miku said, "here I go." She covered her eyes and began counting "One. Two. Three." And so on until she reached one hundred. It was hard finding the children in such a big house, but the two enjoyed the game so much they had Miku play with them for four more rounds. Miku even went as far as to teach the children tag and red light green light, her favorite games as a child.

"I'm feeling a little sleepy," Miku held her head as Rin excitedly bragged to her brother how much better she was at most of the games than him.

"Would you like to take a nap?" Len asked, aware of Miku's statement.

"I don't want to trouble you," Miku said quietly, not wanting to over-stay her welcome.

"It won't be any trouble!" Rin sang. She then grabbed Miku's hand. "Come with me, I'll lead you to a nice room."

Miku was pulled from the parlor and up the stairs. She followed Rin all the way to a spacious room.

"Sleep here as long as you like," Len said, surprising Miku because she didn't know that he had followed so closely behind the girls.

"Okay, thanks," Miku said. This children were somehow off to her. Sure, they loved to play like any other child, but the way they looked at her made her feel she should be afraid. Very afraid.

Rin, holding Miku's right hand, and Len, holding Miku's left, led her to the bed and continued to hold her hands until she had drifted into a dreamless sleep to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Gah! This chapter seriously sucks! I promise the next chapter will be better. Maybe not good, but better. I'm sorry for my awfulness. T-T

You know what? I haven't done a single review response in forever. I think I'll do that for this fanfic! :)

HarmonianTraveller: Thank you!

zhane17: Is this soon enough? :3

XxNeptunexX: Thank you.

nekopyon: Oh really? Well write it, kid. Write it! XD I'm pretty sure any scary thing you write will keep me up for nights.

rt: Yes, Rin-Chan is fourteen, but when writing this I thought fourteen was a little too old to be called a child so I made her and Len-Kun a couple years younger. Twelve, in my opinion, works better than fourteen would have.

Review if anyone wants me to talk to them! If not, well that's cool too. Your choice.

-Ray


	3. Chapter 3

Miku rolled to her side and let out a soft moan. "How long have I been asleep?" she thought to herself. She got up and rubbed her head as she walked downsatairs to where Rin and Len were.

She saw the two sitting close to each other having a conversation, - about what Miku didn't hear - but something was wrong; it was almost as if she couldn't see them clearly. Unconciously, Miku brought her hand to her face and felt something there. With both hands she took off the object and saw what it was: a blindfold. "Why was I wearing a blindfold?" she wondered before she looked up and stiffened.

Rin and Len looked different now. Rin was in a black dress similar to the purple one but it had a scarier look and feel to it. It was the same with Len. Something new was that both were wearing shawls. Of the last two things Miku noticed she could not decide which was scarier: seeing their eyes a pumkin orange, or the shadows being cast by the lanterns resembling that of dolls. Rag dolls.

"What are you doing, Miku-Chan?" Rin asked Miku from behind, scaring her out of her skin. "And why are you not wearing your blindfold?"

"W-well, I-I-I," Miku studdered. It would be a complete understatement to say that Miku was having the living Hell scared out of her.

"Why, you naughty child!" Len scolded as he suddenly appeared next to Miku, making her jump even more. "How dare you wake up so early!"

"W-w-what are you?!" Miku managed to get out. She was walking backwards now, away from the monsters disguised as innocent children.

"Awww, Miku-Chan," Rin said as she tried to look hurt, "it's me, Rin-Chan. Remember?"

"Are you saying you've forgotten us already?" Len said as he put his face close to hers. When he spoke his breath was sweet, too sweet to even be human. "Maybe you would like some milk. That's what you had at your old house to make you feel better, isn't it?"

Miku kept backing away, wishing that she could just disappear and never see these two again. "You're not children! You two are more like demons!"

"That hurts my feelings, Miku-Chan," Rin said, hand over her heart as if Miku's statement had just broken it. "You should have kept your blindfold on, then everything would be okay."

"When did you put it on?!" Miku nearly screamed from fear. She was shaking so badly that she was amazed that the world around her didn't look as if it were shaking itself.

Rin didn't answer Miku, but instead said as if thinking aloud "If your blindfold falls off, should I blind you instead?"

"Rin, stop," Len said, "you're scaring her."

Miku continued to back up until she hit the table. Taking a risk, she took her eyes off the children to see what was on the table behind her. To her relief, it was a vase. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Miku-Chan," Len called for her attention, "where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" Miku yelled as she threw a vase of flowers and water at him. The distraction was all she needed to make a break for it. She dashed to the other side of the room and was about to exit when Rin cornered her.

"Why are you running from us?" Rin asked, her scary orange eyes pleading for an answer. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Look at what you did!" Len said to Miku as he followed from behind. "I hope you didn't ruin my shawl!"

"It's just water!" Miku squeaked. "It should dry!"

"Do you have any idea what this shawl means to me?" Len asked, still upset over Miku's actions.

"That's right," Rin purred evilly, "we value our clothes above anything here. After all, Miku-Sama did make them for us."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this chapter was better, even though it was certainly shorter. :/ Ah, oh well.

Hana Okita: Really? Cool. I love creepypasta, but I have a bad habit of reading it before bed. . . . Glad you like the story!

HarmonianTraveller: Awww, really? Thank you!

SUPERANIMELOVER2002: Here you go! :)

I'm so glad some of you like this story! It makes me feel so good whenever I get a nice review. :)

-Ray


	4. Chapter 4

Miku felt as if she lost all ability to move. All ability to speak. All ability to think. Even all ability to breathe. Why didn't she see it before? Perhaps because it's impossible, but the similarities were too great to ignore. A boy and a girl with the same face, blond hair, and clothes that Miku herself knew she had styled; the only explanation, as crazy as it sounded, was that those children were her childhood dolls! The very realization sent Miku into a crazed laugh.

"Why, you're laughing," Rin said as she placed her fingers on the corner of Miku's lips, acting as if Miku was laughing over something silly and not like the mad woman she truly sounded she was becoming. "Isn't that the cutest sight?" Rin said as she tilted her head in a cute way.

"Why are you trembling before me like a scared little mouse?" Len, deciding to join in on the teasing, said with faked pain.

"Y-y-you can't be," Miku whispered. She was shaking, and barely breathing due to the tightness she felt in her chest.

"Do you remember now?" Len asked. He wasn't being unkind or teasing her now, Len acted as though her was asking her any ordinary question in a polite fashion.

Miku nodded ever so slowly. "Rin and Len, my old rag dolls."

"Correct!" Rin said loudly, making Miku jump. "If you had kept your blindfold on you wouldn't have see us in our true form."

"How long was I wearing the blindfold?" Miku asked, slowly recomposing herself.

Rin's lips curled into a grin. "I put it on you when you were asleep in the woods. After I told Len about you and brought him there you began to wake up. Good thing I was smart enough to put it on first or I might have never had the chance!"

"What do you want from me?" Miku quietly asked as she tried to keep her knees from buckling under.

"The same thing you gave us every day before you abandoned us: your love!" Rin said.

"Meaning," Len said, "that you are never going to leave."

"I can't spend the rest of my life here!" Miku's voice got louder as the thought of being a prisoner suddenly made her more determined.

"Well," Len said, "if we can't have you . . ."

"Nobody can!" Rin finished as she held up a large knife that Miku didn't even know the girl was carrying. "We tried to do this the easy way, but if you won't come willingly then I'm afraid Len and I will have to force you."

Miku barely managed to avoid the stab that headed her way. She jumped to the left and crawled her way from the living dolls, then stood up and tried to run away. Where to, she didn't know; all Miku wanted to do was escape. She ran through a door just in time to see the knife fly into the doorframe.

"Missed!" Rin poutted.

Getting over the shock of being so close to becoming a flying knife's target, Miku ran through the hall and made multiple turns as she tried to lose the dolls' track. When she was certain she wasn't seen, she ran into a room and hide under the bed. As childish as it was to hide there, Miku felt somewhat safe.

She then heard foot steps come from the hall and into the room. She couldn't tell who it was based off the shoes alone but whoever it was searched rather thoroughly except missed under the bed. Miku began to grow so nervous that she squeezed her eyes tight hoping that when she opened them she would find that this was nothing more than a nightmare. Soon the footsteps grew quieter and quieter until they slowly disappeared all together. Miku released the breath she was holding and let out a sigh of relief. Relief didn't last long for she was grabbed by the ankles and dragged out from under the bed.

"Did you really think an obvious spot like that would fool me?" Len said. Miku froze in horror of the large knife he had with him. "I really don't want to do this," he said, "but if we can't have your love then nobody ever will." Before he could stab her in the heart Miku raised a hand and yelled at him to stop. "What is it?" he said a bit annoyed, but secretly hoped that she was agreeing to stay.

"I just remembered something," Miku said. "I heard that on Halloween night bodyless souls will gain bodies for this night only."

"So?" Len asked rather harshly, not caring if that had anything to do with what was going on.

"So," Miku continued, "how are you and Rin alive? Dolls have bodies, but no souls."

Len offered her his hand to her. Miku, though very cautiously, accepted his hand and he helped her to her feet. Len was, Miku noticed, rather gentle with his handling of her.

"There you are!" Rin shouted when she saw Miku with Len. Rin threw her knife at Miku, not bothering to know why Len had yet to attack.

Miku, too shocked to do anything but watch, stood still as the blade came her way. Faster than the human eye can see, Len grabbed the knife with the point just less than a inch from Miku's face. "Rin," Len said as he moved the knife away from Miku's face, "I think she has a right to know."

"Know what, Len?" Rin asked, even though it seemed she already knew the answer.

"About us," Len answered.

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Rin said with an obviously fake smile, not wanting to choose now to explain anything.

"She has a right to know," Len repeated. "She should know . . . what we really are."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter wasn't even that long. T-T I hate uploading short chapters. It's like I didn't even try!

zhane17: Well, here's another cliffhanger. :/ And so sorry that the chapter is so painfully short. T-T

Hana Okita: What's wrong with Len-Kun wearing a shawl? Only real men wear shawls, and Len-Kun is manly! XP

nekopyon: Well of course you would be looking forward to it. Honestly, Neko-Chan, you strike me as the kind of girl who could be dropped off at a haunted house and have the time of her life.

Well, everyone, I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter~.

-Ray


	5. Chapter 5

Miku, at Len's insistence, sat on the bed as Len began the story.

"You see," he said, taking a deep breath, "Rin and I were born, as humans like yourself, a long time ago. Neither of us know for certain when we were born, but it must have been over two hundred years ago."

Miku began feeling uneasy. She wanted to ask him so many questions but thought it best to keep her mouth shut.

"We were born into a rich family," Len continued, "and were not exactly raised by our parents. We only saw our mother on special occasions, and I don't think we have ever once met our father. Being raised on an estate we had no need to go to school, for we had tutors, or to even leave home; but when we were by other children they would not allow us to join in there play. It was a sad life for the both of us."

"It was a short life too," Rin said, in a voice so sad it mad Miku wonder if this was the same girl who had just thrown a knife at her minutes before. "We both grew incredibly ill and were beyond hope of recovery. I watched my little brother die next to me." Rin's eyes were downcast. "Depressed from losing him, I gave up every fighting chance I had left and allowed my mind to slip into the darkness of death. You would think both of us would have crossed over to the afterlife, right?"

"That wasn't our case though," Len continued on. "Because we weren't raised in love neither of us knew of its meaning. It's against the rules for children to enter Heaven unless they carry love in their hearts so we were given one chance to learn what love is. We were given what was called the best love anything could ever receive: love from a child. Our souls were then placed in the bodies of rag dolls and sent to Earth to be a child's playmate."

"But it didn't go well," Rin said, her voice now dripping bitter. "The children throughout the decades treated us poorly; I was separated from my brother countless times, with the longest time apart from him being fifty years. We were unable to communicate with each other in our doll bodies, but it was always calming to know that the other was okay. With our state we began to lose hope. Then one day a child found us in the streets and, despite her parents wishes, took us home. She cleaned us, made clothes for us to wear, and treated us as if she knew of our human souls. That girl was you."

"You are the only person we have come across that has ever truly loved us," Len said, fighting back genuine tears. "You called us your best friends and named us. Rin and Len. We do not remember our real names for so much time has passed, but neither of us cared. You named us from your heart and showed us real love." His face twisted bitterly. "Or so we thought."

Rin wiped her eyes before she spoke so Miku wouldn't notice her tears. "Seven years ago you brought us to this forest to play like you normally did. Then," she took a breathe, "then you left us! You abandoned us! The nicest person we have ever come across left us in the woods as if we meant nothing to her!"

"You said that this forset give bodies to the bodyless souls on Halloween night," Len said as Rin recomposed herself. "That is true. On the Halloween night of that year I noticed I could move on my own free will. When I noticed Rin could do the same we were over joyed that after all these years we were finally reunited for the first time since our deaths. We found this mansion as well as the rules."

"One," Rin said, going back to the little girl voice Miku had heard her use before, "souls that leave the forest will lose their bodies. Two, the mansion only appears on Halloween night and is the only place where souls can keep their bodies year round. Three, anything, even the living, trapped on the inside of the mansion when the sun rises on Halloween night is unable to leave and vice-versa. You see, Miku-Sama, the cream was supposed to put you into a deep sleep until the sun rose so you would have no choice but to stay. But," Rin held up her knife, "you now either willingly give us your heart and stay here forever, or refuse and we take it from you. Either way we'll get your heart so I'll leave the choice up to you."

* * *

Author's Note: So now we know how Rin-Chan and Len-Kun can be alive on Halloween night~. But don't they have such a sad story, though?

Hana Okita: Well you don't have any childhood dolls you abandoned, do you? Because if not then you are perfectly fine to have the time of your life, but if so . . .

zhane17: Because cliffhangers are cool! X3 They keep the reader interested, do they not?

nekopyon: Nope, Neko-Chan, they really are children after all. You were way off. XP Good guess, though.

HarmonianTraveller: Well don't the undead have amazing reflexes? Besides, reflexes that can't be human add to the creepiness level. I mean, who catches a knife right before it stabs someone's face? O.O

-Ray


End file.
